Come Down With Love
by seddiegirl25
Summary: You never expect to fall in love with the person you love the most... Seddie story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dance, Dance

"I mean, I just don't understand why he still tries to defy me. Clearly I'm much stronger than him."

Carly Shay sat in the Groovy Smoothie and fidgeted with a strand of her brown hair while her best friend Sam complained for the millionth time about their friend and tech producer Freddie. Lately, Sam had been whining about him more than usual, and though Carly loved her best friend, she was getting sick of the constant nagging.

"Sam, cut him some slack. He just likes messing with you. And don't pretend like you don't like it too."

Carly watched as Sam's face turned red. "EXCUSE ME?" Carly shrugged. "I'm just saying. If you don't want Freddie to keep bugging you then tell him to stop. It's not that hard." Sam shook her head and took a sip of her Strawberry Blitz. "Can we change the conversation please?" Carly rolled her eyes and smiled at Sam. "Sure. Would you like to talk about the fact that the school dance is coming up and you still need to find a date?"

"NO." Sam shouted at her best friend. "I would rather live with vegetarians for the rest of my life." "Come on Sam!" Carly sighed. "There are plenty of boys who would be perfect for you." Sam raised one eyebrow, giving Carly a look that said oh yeah? "Okay. Name one."

"Uhh…umm…" Carly stuttered. "How about Jake Torres? That guy you sat behind in English last year?" Sam pulled a disgusted face. "Gross no. I haven't talked to Jake since he tried to jack my ham at lunch." Carly laughed. "Oh yeah I remember that! And then you slapped him with the ham and got detention for two weeks." Sam leaned back in her chair and looked into the distance, admiring the memory. "Nobody tries to take mama's ham and gets away with it."

"Anyways back on topic! Sam you need to find a date to the dance!" "Why!" Sam shouted. "Just because you're going does not mean I have to." Carly groaned. "Come on Sam. When was the last time you went to a school dance with me?" Sam opened her mouth to speak, but Carly interrupted. "Never. You have never once come to a Ridgeway dance with me. Please try and come. Just this once."

"Fine." Sam sighed. "But you're finding me a date."

"Yay!" Carly jumped up and ran to the other side of the table to hug Sam. "I love you!"

Sam giggled and pushed Carly off of her. "Don't get too excited. There are no guys that would want to go with me."

Carly gave Sam a sly look. "Oh, there is Sam. There's one boy who would be _perfect_ for you."

"Alright, in 3,2,1!" "I'm Carly!" "And I'm Sam!" "And this is ICARLY!"

Freddie hit pause on the show and turned to look at his two best friends, who were sitting in the studio bean bag chairs eating pickles. "Alright, so do you see how the lighting here is too bright? I need to fix the brightness and contrast before the next show…" Freddie was interrupted by a pickle hitting him in the side of the face. "Shut up Benson. We don't care about your brightness adjustments. The new movie starring Ginger Fox is on soon!" Freddie rolled his eyes. "Fine. Look like Jersey Shore cast members on your next episode. I don't care."

"YAY!" Carly and Sam shouted in unison and immediately changed the input to the tv. The Ginger Fox movie, titled "Love Me, Hate Me" was just rolling the opening credits. Freddie took a seat in the bean bag next to Sam as Carly gave the plot summary.

"So basically, the movie is about these two people who completely despise each other but end up falling hopelessly in love. It's going to be amazing."

Sam and Freddie glanced at each other, and then quickly looked away. "Sounds like a crappy movie to me." Sam retorted. "Agreed." Freddie looked at Sam again. "Well you never know. Maybe we can all take something from this movie. Something we can apply to our own lives if you catch my drift." Carly elbowed Sam and nodded at Freddie. "No actually, I don't exactly catch your "drift." Sam laughed. "Fine." Carly moped. "Just watch the stupid movie!"

The beginning of the film was uneventful, and both Sam and Freddie were growing restless. Freddie leaned over to whisper in Sam's ear, and as their arms touched, a shock wave jolted through both of them. "What?" Sam hissed. "Wanna go get a fat cake or something? This movie's boring and I don't want to disturb the princess." He motioned to Carly, who had fallen asleep. Sam slowly nodded, hoping she didn't seem eager. "Sure. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own iCarly, because if I did, Sam and Freddie would be happily in love already.**

**Please review because it will make me want to write faster **

Sam's POV

As soon as the nub grabbed a jacket we walked outside and I immediately regretted not getting one myself. It was freezing and I wrapped my arms around myself to keep from shivering. Fredweird looked at me, concerned. "You cold Sam?" I shook my head and blew my bangs out of my eyes. "Yeah you are. Here use mine." Before I could protest, he had placed his jacket on my shoulders. I was about to knock it off but I was so cold that there was no use. "Uhh…thanks." "No problem." He shrugged. We walked for a bit in awkward silence, and all I could think about was how I had ended up like this. 2 years ago, if Fredork had even thought of asking me to go somewhere with him, I would have beaten him to a pulp. I don't know why, but lately hurting Freddie didn't give me as much pleasure as it used to.

"Hey Sam?" Freddie shifted his eyes from the ground to me.

"Yeah?"

"Umm... How come you're not hitting me right now? Sorry if it's a weird question."

I laughed and punched him in the arm. "That better?"

Freddie broke out in a grin. "Much."

"You're such a nub Fredward."

"I know but you love me."

My face turned red and we fell silent again.

"What I meant by that is… Well you love me as a friend right? I didn't mean for it to come out that way…this is awkward."

I decided to shrug it off. "You should really think before you speak." Freddie chuckled. "You're one to talk Sam."

I punched him again and death glared him. "You're so gonna get it tech boy." He broke out into a sprint and I chased after him, both of us laughing until we reached the store.

"FAT CAKES!" I shouted and raced inside, pushing Freddie out of the way.

"Ouch! Sam!" He rubbed his arm, looking sheepish.

"You of all people should know better than to come between mama and her fat cakes." I didn't wait for a response before I raced inside the store.

Freddie was close behind me and was just about to grab a soda when his cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey Carles. Yeah I'm at the store. Yes Sam's with me. No, she hasn't killed me yet. It's fine. We're actually having fun." He smiled at me and my face turned red again.

"Yes, I'll tell her. And no, I'm not doing that. Why?" Freddie lowered his voice to a whisper and turned away from me. "She'll break every bone in my body! That's why! Anyways I gotta go. Bye." He closed his cell phone and turned to me. "Why would I break every bone in your body?" "No reason." Freddie said quickly and grabbed his soda. "Now hurry up and get your fatcakes so we can go. Carly wanted me to remind you that you have a meeting with your therapist in an hour." "Ughh." I groaned and chucked the fat cakes on the counter.

"I hate therapy."


End file.
